


Lighting Up my Whole World by Yourself

by Starmilk



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yukito, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmilk/pseuds/Starmilk
Summary: It wasn’t like neither of them they had thought about sex before. They just were taking things slowly, not by effort, but because that’s just how things naturally occurred between them. It had always been that way, since the very beginning.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Lighting Up my Whole World by Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to what I imagined, there’s way more fics in which Yukito is top and Touya is bottom than the other way around. As much as I love that, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to add a fic to the Top!Touya x Bottom!Yukito library. 
> 
> Just like in my other fic, they're both young adults in uni (they're 20 in this particular story).
> 
> English is not my first language and this wasn’t beta read, so proceed with caution. 
> 
> Title is inspired by [this song called “Moon”.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tysciiePqdY&ab_channel=EmilyCoulston)

It wasn’t like neither of them they had thought about sex before. They just were taking things slowly, not by effort, but because that’s just how things naturally occurred between them. It had always been that way, since the very beginning. They had been good friends for a year before one of them decided to invite the other over to his house for the first time, because they found out that they were amazing study partners, so why not try studying together the nights before the tests? And it had taken five months for Touya to start calling Yukito by his first name instead of “Tsukishiro”, and six months after that to start calling him “Yuki”; that one felt like they were crossing some kind of line, like they weren’t really just “friends” anymore. Didn’t take long after that for their relationship to become palpably more intimate: they hugged each other, they fed each other a spoonful of ice cream every now and then, without thinking much of it, and sometimes they even caressed each other’s cheeks while they were discussing something serious, just because they could, because it felt like a natural thing to do, like they had known each other for way longer than just a year, even though none of them ever mentioned it. And there was also, of course, the way they looked at each other, openly, with small smiles and soft eyes that said “you’re everything to me, I’d be lost without you, please stay by my side”.

The first time they actually said “I love you” out loud was almost one year after Touya’s selfless sacrifice; one year after they proved their unconditional love for each other, and it was said in such a casual way that they just continued playing Unravel Two while smiling like dorks the whole time. Their first kiss had taken place three days after that; one evening, they had been walking home from university and decided to stop at a bridge over a small river. Yukito spent a few minutes staring at the water with a soft smile, while breeze caressed his light gray hair and the sunset light gave some of its strands an orange shine. Touya looked at him, admiring his beauty and feeling like the luckiest guy alive, and then gave a few steps towards him, closing the space between them, tilted his head down and kissed him softly on the lips. When he opened his eyes, Yukito was directing that same smile at him, and then he stood on his tiptoes to kiss him back with intent. Afterwards, they just walked home and did the same things as always, study together, talk about mundane things and then go downstairs for dinner. With the difference that now they could just kiss each other whenever they felt like it, and they did so. Quite a lot, in fact.

A few months after that, during a particularly cold night, Touya casually suggested that Yukito sleep in his bed instead of a futon. That was another small step in their relationship, because from that day on they always slept together, taking turns to be the bigger spoon when the nights were cold, and when nights became warmer, they still found ways to be touching each other at least a little, even if that meant having to sleep in a t-shirt and underwear as to not wake up with their pillows soaked in sweat.

And so another year passed, and they kissed, studied together, held hands while walking home from work or university, and slept together whenever one of them stayed at the other’s house. But no sex yet. Not at all. Not even a word about it. They were quite content with how things were, and as always, they wanted to savor what they had. No need to rush anything. They were only twenty, after all, and they had their whole life ahead, and they’d always have each other, there was no doubt about it.

Fast forward one month and they encountered themselves crossing a new line. They had kissed countless times, and laid in the same bed together another innumerable amount of times. But they’d never done both at the same time. And yet, there they were, kissing on Yukito’s bed, wrapped in their pajamas, way past their sleeping time.

Touya had asked to use the bathroom to put his pajamas on and brush his teeth, and Yukito stood in his own bedroom to change. It might have looked silly to an outsider, two boyfriends (that’s what they were, right?) unable to change clothes in front of each other. But that’s how they’d done it ever since they started sleeping in each other’s house, and they had grown accustomed to it. Yukito saw Touya’s new toothbrush over the night table, and rapidly went to give it to him. “You forgot your toothbrush”, he simply said, as he reached the still open bathroom door, and when Touya turned to receive it, Yukito managed to take an unexpected peek at Touya’s naked hip, where his pajama pants were hanging dangerously low. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, it seemed. He rapidly took hold of the hem of his pants, pulling them up again to cover the exposed skin and saying “Ah, thank you” casually. He grabbed the toothbrush with his sturdy fingers, but Yukito was too distracted to remember to let it go, so their hands stayed in contact for a little bit longer than necessary. Once he realized his silly mistake, Yukito blushed and loosened his grip, but Touya noticed his nervousness and smiled at him, tilting his head down to kiss him sweetly.

The kiss almost took Yukito by surprise, but he rapidly raised his head to kiss back, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation. It was over too soon, since Touya retrieved his toothbrush, playfully ruffling Yukito’s hair and proceeding to turn around to finally brush his teeth.

Yukito’s heart was racing. He couldn’t really explain why. They had kissed so many times, and he had seen Touya practically naked quite a few times, when they played sports together and had to change their clothes or shower. Why was this different? Was it because they had never seen each other naked before going to bed? Maybe it was the context…

Again, it wasn’t as if he didn’t think about it at all.

Asides from sex ed back in High School, Yukito had seen enough movies and read enough books to know a few things about sex. He knew that there were way too many ways to do it, and too many different reasons. He knew that you should always wear condoms, and that lube could make things easier, no matter what kind of sex you were going for.

Yukito had touched himself a few times, too. Of course he had. But he only did it when he couldn’t avoid it, when the need appeared out of nowhere and he just needed to get rid of it, and he almost never needed to think about anything while doing it, but when he did think of something, it was always just a faceless person who was touching him, kissing him, crowding him in with tanned, muscular arms, kissing him with soft familiar lips that tasted like strawberries. Smiling a boyish smile, dark hair messy and sweaty and skin smelling of the cheap soap they washed their hands with whenever they worked shifts at the coffee shop.

Yukito had even gathered the courage to ask Yue about it once. To know if he would be okay with Yukito having sex with Touya (or more like trying to know if Touya wanted to have sex with him too). Yukito had been surprised when Yue immediately agreed to it, but also relieved. He would never want to do anything with their shared body that Yue didn’t explicitly consent to. He didn’t want to bother Yue with more questions, but he had the feeling that Yue was not really as indifferent to it as he tried to appear, but he actually was happy with the proposal, and the thought that Yue wanted Touya as much as Yukito did made Yukito feel… happy. He wouldn’t have to worry about that at all.

After the toothbrush incident, they got into bed and turned the lights out, all in a very unusual silence. They laid facing each other without closing their eyes, so close that they could feel each other’s soft, warm breaths. Yukito’s heart was still beating so hard that he worried that Touya would hear it and know all the embarrassing things he had been thinking about in the last few minutes. “Yuki?” asked Touya, suddenly, breaking the silence and making Yukito almost gasp in surprise. “Are you alright? You’re oddly silent. Are you upset?” The last time Yukito had been upset had been a week ago, because of a disagreement that they had had about a stupid uni assignment; it had made Yukito not want to talk to or see Touya for an entire day. Their grudge ended the next morning when they met for their shared class and took some extra minutes before entering the classroom, to talk and apologize and hug each other. They slept together that night, Yukito clinging to Touya’s body like a koala.

Touya was still affected by the event, though. He never ever wanted to see Yukito so upset again. Totally the opposite, he wanted to make him happy, to see that angelical smile on his ridiculous face every day of his life. So he relaxed immensely when Yukito said “No, I’m not upset. I have no reason to be”. Touya knew he was telling the truth. He had Touya, and his wonderful family and friends, and a house for himself (well, themselves, now), and a happy life overall, and was as grateful for it all as Touya was to have him.

“What’s the matter, then?” Touya said, gently placing his hand over Yukito’s and caressing his fingers. His hand was warm and Yukito could feel his pulse; it was rather fast too, and it was calming, knowing that he also had that effect on Touya.

“I guess I’m just… nervous?” after saying that, he breathed out a quiet laugh. “I’ve been thinking… about us.”

“Oh?” Touya’s eyes shined bright even in the darkness of the room. He kept silent, waiting for Yukito to speak.

“Do you… do you like me?” and as expected, before he could continue, Touya barked out a loud laugh. “I mean, listen! I mean, do you like me, physically?” Asking that made him blush deeper; what a vain, stupid question. Touya seemed to consider it, though, no longer smiling in that teasing, charming way of his, but frowning slightly.

“Yukito, are you asking me if I’d want to have sex with you?“ Yukito could see that Touya was blushing too. In fact, he was even redder than Yukito, and his pulse had further accelerated. Yukito admired his brave effort to make an awkward conversation sound casual, and so he too gathered confidence and answered “Yes. I have been thinking about it for a while. I mean, that’s the natural progression of our relationship, isn’t it? We’ve kissed, we’ve shared a bed, we practically live together.”

“There are no rules to this, Yuki. We can do what we want. If you don’t want to have sex, that would be okay. We don’t have to follow any “normal progression” or anything like that.”

“But I want to” said Yukito before he was able to stop himself.

They stared at each other in the darkness, the moonlight barely illuminating their bed. The silence should have been awkward, but since they were holding hands, they both felt safe and comfortable. Touya was blushing even harder than before, but still he smiled, tightening his hold on Yukito’s fingers, and said “That’s all I need to know. And to answer your question, yes. I definitely want to have sex with you, now that I know that you want it too.”

“You do?” Yukito said, genuinely surprised, but he immediately sighed, feeling relieved, and said “I’m so glad. I have to say, since nothing else happened between us after that first kiss, I thought that maybe you didn’t want us to have sex at all. That maybe you don’t like me in that way.”

“Yukito, let me be clear, I like you in every way. I want you in every way.”

Yukito smiled and held his hand tighter too, bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He then slid closer to Touya in the bed and kissed him. Touya made a tiny guttural sound that made Yukito shiver, right before he lifted himself up, gently pushing Yukito to lay on his back while he climbed on top of him and kissed him deeper.

Their kisses had always been chaste, shallow. This kiss was new, there was a promise to it, a promise of new touches, new ways to caress each other, to know each other. Yukito moaned when Touya’s tongue slid against his palate, when it guided Yukito’s own tongue inside Touya’s mouth, inviting him in, to explore and taste. Touya’s mouth tasted of Touya’s own essence and slightly of the mint toothpaste he always used. Neither of them had much experience with this kind of kiss (maybe Touya a little more, but it wasn’t that much, and it had been a while). It was exciting, electrifying, to get to explore each other like this for the first time, to discover what moves made the other moan and sigh.

Feeling bold, Yukito started lifting up Touya’s pajama shirt, so he could dip his head and see his pants riding low again, exposing that fetching hipbone and a little bit of the lower end of his happy trail. Touya gasped at the feeling of the cool air hitting his newly exposed skin. “Sorry” said Yukito, letting go of his shirt. “I should have asked”. But Touya smiled, and oh, there was that teasing hint, that naughty edged smile that fed so many of Yukito’s nighttime fantasies. 

Touya sat up and stretched to turn the lamp on Yukito’s nightstand on. Then, he slowly removed his shirt, throwing it aside, revealing his naked torso. He wasn’t ripped in that stereotypical “magazine male body” way. He was lean and strong, yes, but his body was also soft in a very inviting sort of way. Yukito wanted to caress his tan skin. His chest was muscular, with almost no hair in it, just a few small ones at the center and around his nipples, which were small and a dark brown that made Yukito want to lay Touya down on his back and kiss his chest and suck his nipples until he begged.

All those thoughts crossed Yukito’s mind in just a second, and left him blushing so hard that he instinctively covered his face with a hand, staring at Touya’s half naked frame with wide eyes. “Like what you see?” said Touya, also in a rush of boldness, because Yukito could now see how he was blushing and trembling. That was something that he desperately loved about him, actually. How Touya always tried his best, even if he was really shy, he never let his insecurities stop him from loving and caring about others. “I do” said Yukito, holding Touya by the back of his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. “Good” Touya whispered between biting kisses. “ You can touch me.”

Yukito let himself indulge in his prior desires, caressing Touya’s sides, his chest, softly sliding his fingers over his nipples. Touya gasped, jumping a little, and Yukito realized that they were both erect, and their cocks were pressing against each other through their pants. He stopped everything he was doing, earning himself a disappointed grunt from Touya.

“To-ya” he whispered, “maybe we should talk some more before moving forward.”

“Yeah” Touya was panting, but he sat back again, trying to regain his composure. “For starters, we should ask Yue if he’s okay with us doing this.”

“Don’t worry, I already asked and he gave his consent”.

“Wha- you asked him? When?!”

“A while ago. Months ago.” Yukito felt exposed by Touya learning that he’d been thinking about having sex together for months, but it was important to let him know that Yue gave his permission.

“Yuki. Why didn’t you ask me about this sooner? We could have been having sex for months?” As affected as he sounded, he was smiling, like he was happy to finally, finally be able to get together in this way with Yukito.

That made Yukito laugh.

“Ah, by the way… “ Touya continued, “well, I don’t know what kind of thing you’d like to do, or if you want to do anything tonight at all, but… I’ve got condoms and lube in my backpack.”

That… was unexpected. That left Yukito literally gaping at him, and when he finally closed his mouth, he spurted “I’ve got condoms and lube too, in the nightstand.”

They looked at each other without saying a word, and then they both burst out laughing. Yukito could’ve asked him the same question, ‘Why didn’t you ask me sooner?’ but he decided to let it go, and he took Touya’s hand again and looked him in the eyes and said “I’m glad we have everything we need. Tell me, would you like us to have sex tonight? And if so, what would you like us to do?”

Suddenly, shyness returned to Touya’s expression. He lowered his eyes and blushed. “I’d like to, but, to be honest, I don’t really know much about these things. As I said before, there are no rules, right? So we could just, you know, improvise. Does that make sense?” Since he looked sincerely worried, Yukito put a hand over his beating heart, nodding. “I know what you’re saying. I have no experience either, but I don’t think we can mess this up too much, right? I mean, we… love each other. We will make this work.” It was a bit embarrassing to say, but when Touya didn’t offer any sarcastic remark and just started to slowly press Yukito against the mattress, he felt like it had been good enough.

Once he was completely on top of Yukito, supporting himself on his hands and knees over him, Touya lowered himself, burying his face in Yukito’s jaw and neck, kissing all over his skin, making Yukito gasp when he bit a particularly sensitive area. That encouraged him to move forward, and he started unbuttoning Yukito’s shirt, and Yukito whispered his name, lost to the sensation of Touya kissing down his body while peeling his shirt off. Touya stopped at his chest, leaning back to admire him. Yukito’s body was narrower and paler than his own, but Touya knew that underneath that delicate appearance laid great strength, both physical and emotional. After discovering that such a big part of his life had been an illusion, it had only taken Yukito a few days to come to terms with it and start smiling again. His gorgeous, powerful Yuki.

He also could easily tackle Touya to the ground, which he had done quite a few times, especially during tickle battles. 

Yukito had almost no hair on his chest and stomach, and it was as pale as the hair on his head, the color of moonlight. His nipples were bigger and a pretty shell pink that made Touya’s mouth water at the mere sight of them. He gave a small look at Yukito’s face, asking for permission to touch, and Yukito nodded softly, so Touya proceeded to slowly caress Yukito’s nipples, first one, then the other, in circular motions with his index finger and thumb. It felt a little dry, like it would leave them sore very quickly, so even though Yukito had closed his eyes and was sighing over and over and pushing his chest against Touya’s hands, Touya replaced his right hand with his tongue and lips, delicately licking and sucking at Yukito’s left nipple, making Yukito groan louder and thread his fingers through Touya’s short hair.

He spent a while like that, against Yukito’s soft chest, lavishing one nipple and then the other, until Yukito pulled at his hair and forced him upwards for a hard kiss. This one felt desperate, with more tongue and a little bit of teeth. Touya realized that Yukito was reaching for his groin with his right hand, but he didn’t dare touch him just yet, so he encouraged him by grabbing his wrist and guiding his palm to his painfully erect, still clothed cock. Which one of them moaned louder at the contact was unclear. Yukito started timidly massaging his cock, until it became too much work, kissing and getting a hand job at the same time while supporting himself on his hands and knees. So Touya sat back, making Yukito stop touching him, which made him pout adorably. How lucky he was, having this angel-like creature all to himself. He awkwardly removed his pants (though it wasn’t much effort, considering they were already so loose), leaving himself completely naked.

Yukito stared at him. For a long while. It must have been half a minute, and Touya had just started to feel shy and embarrassed again when Yukito wrapped his hand around his erection, making him cry out, and he mentally thanked that they were in Yukito’s house, where no one could hear them, so they make as much noise as they wanted. Touya dropped his head on Yukito’s shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing hard, while Yukito continued to stroke his cock with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, and sprinkling tiny kisses over his cheek and ear. After a minute or so, Yukito couldn’t contain himself anymore and started to murmur compliments that he knew Touya would fiercely deny out loud, but deep down he loved to hear them. “You’re doing so well” Yukito said, “you feel incredible”.

Touya huffed a laugh. “I’m not doing anything” he said, and Yukito could feel him smiling against his shoulder where he still had his face pressed tight, his breathing hot against Yukito’s sweaty skin. Yukito stroked him a little faster and twisted his wrist minutely, giving a small tug that made Touya moan out loud and thrust his hips instinctively. “Fuck, Yuki, where did you learn to do this?”

“I have some practice” Yukito said, teasing, but Touya actually tensed and quickly stirred up to loot at him with a questioning look, more surprised than angry or jealous. “With myself. I… I meant it when I said that this is my first time doing this with another person” he blurted out, worried that he had confused Touya beyond help. Touya took a moment to process it, and then proceeded to kiss him, placing his hand on Yukito’s cheek and breathing against his lips, “You’re doing amazing. It feels so good.”

Yukito didn’t have time to appreciate that rare compliment coming from Touya, because when he opened his mouth all that came out was a surprised groan, caused by Touya wrapping his hand around Yukito’s cock and giving it a few firm strokes. Yukito took the hint and resumed his maneuvers on Touya’s cock, and like that, they started jerking each other off.

Touya felt both embarrassed and delirious with lust at the same time, marveling at the feeling of Yukito’s soft, warm hand on his cock, at his strained expression, completely focused on bringing Touya to the edge. He caressed Yukito’s cock with more enthusiasm than experience, having done this to himself more times than he cared to admit, but finding the difference in the angle a little difficult to work with. Still, Yukito didn’t seem to mind. If anything, his open mouth and hard breathing said that he liked the way Touya rubbed his cockhead with his thumb, spreading precome all over his length, stroking him up and down, stopping from time to time to play with his foreskin.

Meanwhile, Yukito was carefully sliding Touya’s foreskin over his head, relishing the way Touya was leaking onto his hand, lubing it up and making the circular motions easier. Touya kept thrusting his hips up, faster each time, chasing relief. Yukito didn’t last much longer, his movements on Touya’s cock accelerating, and he pressed his forehead against Touya’s, looking into his eyes as he moaned, a sound that was swiftly shushed by Touya’s mouth over his. 

It was all really fast, Touya hunched forward (a gesture that Yukito quickly learned to associate with his orgasm approaching), and he kept kissing Yukito, though he wasn’t really kissing his mouth anymore; he was kissing his cheek, his chin, his neck, anywhere he could reach with his body twisted like that. Yukito panted wetly against his face, as he felt his orgasm overtake him too. Yukito’s orgasms were, for the most part, quiet, but this time he made a tiny, strange mewling sound that he was rather embarrassed about once he finished, but luckily Touya didn’t seem to mind. Once it was over, they kept their foreheads pressed against each other, and their skin was rapidly cooling and they felt sticky and gross and so happy that they couldn’t stop smiling between kisses.

Yukito stood up before Touya could stop him, and quickly ran out and back into the room, carrying a roll of toilet paper. He cleaned himself up first, throwing the dirty paper to the ground, and then turned his attention to the mess on Touya’s body. The sight of the white speckles of come scattered over his chest, his stomach and his dark pubic hair had no right to be that hot. Against all odds, Yukito felt himself harden again.

“More”, Yukito exclaimed, surprising even himself as he wiped the mess off of Touya’s skin. “I want more, Touya.” He didn’t really know what exactly he wanted, all he knew was that he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Touya’s hands on his skin. Touya was still soft, but his cock twitched in interest at Yukito’s request for more sex, and he didn’t hesitate before lifting a hand to stroke himself slowly, lazily, staring intensely at Yukito, his pupils dilating. “Yeah. Sure, let’s… What do you want?” he asked, sounding stupid with renewed lust.

“Maybe… Would you like to, um” Yukito had made up his mind, and he decided he wanted Touya inside of him, but frankly, he had no clue how to phrase it without making it sound either too corny or too crass. His frustration must have shown on his face, because Touya decided to try to help him. “Do you want to have, like, actual sex?” Touya knew it was wrong to phrase it like that, because sex was sex, whether or not there was penetration involved, but he was just as lost as Yukito when it came down to actually doing it. Yukito understood perfectly, though, and thanked him for coming up with such an eloquent way to say it. They both smiled like idiots, until Touya brought up the first obvious question. “Do you want to be the one doing it, or would you rather I do it to you?” that sounded even worse than the other sentence, but at least this time Yukito had some knowledge to make the situation slightly less awkward. “I don’t care who’s on top and who’s on the bottom” Yukito said with a kind smile. “I think I’d enjoy it both ways, if it’s with you, To-ya. But as for tonight, I'd rather like you to be on top, if that's fine by you."”

Touya replied “Yes, that's more than fine by me. I’ll be on top, this time at least.” because he actually didn’t care, either, but that was in fact the first thing that came to his mind when Yukito brought the whole idea up: Yukito on his back, or on all fours, groaning and sweating and looking unbearably arousing while taking his cock. Yukito seemed to like the idea, because he suddenly lightened up, shining almost too bright, and said “Perfect! Then, all we have to do is prepare my body for you.”

Touya wondered exactly how much Yukito knew about anal sex, but that was a weird thing to ask, at least at the moment. He was just glad that one of them kind of knew what he was doing. All that Touya knew about the whole business came from sex ed, some comedy movies, and certain videos that the stupidest boys in his class used to send to each other, all the way back in High School.

Touya got up to retreat the bottle of lube and the condoms from Yukito’s nightstand. When he returned to the bed, Yukito was laying comfortably on his back, his pale form shining under the mixed light of the lamp and the moonlight. He looked ethereal, and he supposed he was, in a way. He did think it was rather mindful to place a pillow underneath Yukito’s hips, and after he did so, he awkwardly stared at him for a while, unsure of how he should proceed. Yukito spread his legs shamelessly and said “you need to pour some lube on me, and some on your fingers. After that, I think you should start by trying to put one finger inside.” He sounded so matter-of-factly that Touya could do nothing but obey. Actually, Yukito was feeling just as nervous as him, he was just better at pretending not to be.

Touya dropped some lube on Yukito’s entrance, and then slicked his finger up and started to caress Yukito’s perineum very lightly, scared to cross a forbidden line, even though Yukito had made his desire very clear. “Don’t be afraid to touch me”, Yukito said, and Touya frowned, making an expression that Yukito found immensely cute, although he would never say it out loud. Not that Touya would do anything about it, he’d just have his pride hurt and would sulk for a few minutes, and Yukito didn’t want to push him so far… well, maybe just a little. “You want to know how long I’ve wanted this?” he whispered, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating, like it would jump from his chest and escape.

“Yeah?” Touya said, eloquently, as he started slowly pushing that first finger inside of Yukito. He took his time, pushing half an inch inside and then pulling out and pushing in another half. After he managed to put the whole finger inside, moving it in and out was rather easy, and he reveled in the velvety feeling of the muscles around his finger. Yukito was soft and hot, and suddenly, Touya couldn’t wait to feel him hugging his dick in that same way.

“I thought about it in High School, a few times. You were always popular, you know how attractive you were even back then, everyone was swooning over you.” Touya frowned, ready to fight. “Not everyone…” he protested, but Yukito brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead and ignored him. “They said ‘Kinomoto-kun is so perfect! He’s good looking, kind, and an amazing cook. He’s totally husband material!’” he ended up that sentence with a groan, as Touya twisted his finger in revenge, just a minutely movement, but it made Yukito’s eyes flutter closed all the same. “You were saying?” Touya mocked him, and Yukito breathed out a laugh.

“But you’re even more handsome now.” He said, refusing to let Touya win. “You’ve really gotten so handsome. Oh! Touya” any teasing undertone disappeared from Yukito’s voice, leaving only the desperate, raw adoration he felt for Touya, for everything that he was. Yes, sex was an instinctive thing, a base thing, but that knowledge didn’t make Yukito feel any less overwhelmed, any less sentimental, when he looked up at Touya, at how carefully he was handling his body. Touya softened up, kissing Yukito gently as he moved his finger in and out.

One finger was replaced by two, and soon after that, he was fucking Yukito with three fingers, moving his hand fast but still very cautious as not to hurt him, looking at him, and Yukito had grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and was twisting them in his hands and making all sorts of noises.

“I think this is enough” said Touya after a while, without retreating his fingers. “Tell me if you feel like you’re ready.” Yukito didn’t really know, but he did feel quite relaxed, and he told him so. Touya slowly slid his fingers out of Yukito and grabbed the bottle of lube and the condom. “Okay”, he said, trying to keep his composure. He thought he knew how to put a condom on, but he was really nervous, and it took him a few seconds to calm himself down enough to slide it on correctly, to Yukito’s amusement and endearment. 

Sliding inside Yukito was the easiest part. He positioned himself between Yukito’s legs, after lubing himself up a little bit too much (he’d heard that there was no such thing, and he followed that advice), and he awkwardly pushed Yukito’s legs further open, barely touching him, really, until Yukito took the hint and spread himself out, waiting. Touya took himself in hand and pressed the tip of his cock against Yukito’s entrance. It looked so small, so tight, even after all his ministrations, that he decided to slick it up a bit more, to Yukito’s huff of amused impatience.

He slid inside of Yukito like it was something they’d done multiple times before. Come to think of it, many things between them felt that way, like they had already happened, sometime in the past, or in the future, or even in another universe, like they were connected so intimately that it was impossible to conceive either of their lives without the other in it. Maybe it was silly to think that, the two of them thought at the same time.

Soon enough, Touya was completely sheathed inside of Yukito’s sweet warmth. He let out a shaky breath and asked Yukito if he was okay, to which Yukito said yes as he wiggled his body a little, accommodating himself further on the mattress. He felt so full, but it was a nice feeling, not particularly pleasurable nor painful, but comfortable. Touya tried moving very slightly in and out, almost without pulling out, and that made Yukito yell “Wait! Wait, let me get used to the feeling”, because it felt like Touya was trying to pull all his organs out of his body. Still not painful, though, but a little scary. “Take all the time you need”, Touya said, looking at Yukito with so much love in his eyes that Yukito wanted to kiss him. He could, actually. “Kiss me”, he said, and Touya leaned forward extremely carefully, and barely pressed his lips against Yukito’s. “Okay”, Yukito whispered. “I’m ready, you can move, but do it very slowly.” He knew he didn’t have to specify that, Touya was handling like he was made of porcelain, and he was really grateful for it.

Touya gave a couple of small thrusts, staring at Yukito, looking for any hints of discomfort in his face. It felt nice for the both of them, not exactly a sharp sort of pleasure, but the feeling of being connected so intimately. Yukito let out a breath, relaxing his muscles. He trusted Touya. “How does it feel for you?” he asked, to Touya’s visible surprise, because he was so focused on making Yukito feel good that he had forgotten about his own feelings. He did that a lot.

“Feels amazing” Touya said sincerely, because he trusted Yukito too and like this he didn’t need to pretend to be anything but himself. He wanted to be honest, to let Yukito see him. “Warm, comfortable. You’re so soft, Yuki. I’ve never felt anything like this. And you? Are you okay now?” Yukito lifted a hand to Touya’s cheek, and Touya leaned against it, turning his head to place a kiss on his palm and another one on his inner wrist, while Yukito slightly caressed his ear and the back of his neck.

“I feel full” Yukito said, and realized that was probably a stupid thing to say, but it was the absolute truth, and Touya didn’t laugh at him, just waited for him to continue, so he said “full of you, Touya. Like I’m going to burst, and it’s good, it’s so good” and he averted his eyes, because he felt so overwhelmed with love that he thought he was about to cry, and that would definitely be a stupid, inappropriate thing to do. “I guess I should be flattered by that” Touya teased, a small smile on his face, and Yukito wanted to return the smile, but right then Touya brushed something inside of him that made him lose all his breath in a sigh, brow furrowing in concentration, body tightening and nails scratching Touya’s arm. “Sorry” he rushed to say, but Touya didn’t seem to care about it. 

“Did…” Touya started to ask, rising his eyebrows in a silent question, because he found himself at a loss for words; Yukito nodded anyway, his body mindlessly moving to chase the feeling from before. Touya provided by imitating the movement, and it worked so well that Yukito let out an embarrassing sound that had Touya’s cock leaking precome, a shivering sensation creeping up his spine deliciously. He tried to replicate the same movement again, his growing confidence allowing him to move just a little harder and faster, and Yukito could only mutter “Yes, yes” as he felt his body tighten more and more around Touya’s cock inside of him.

Feeling incredibly confident, Touya decided to get creative, twisting his hips slightly upwards, searching for that spot inside of Yukito that made his lovely cock spurt precome over his belly every time Touya brushed against it. It seemed to work, if the way Yukito’s spine arched off the bed while he pressed his knees tight against Touya’s flanks and the way he threw his head back with a loud whimper were any indication. It was all Touya needed to know to keep fucking him at that same angle and rhythm. He felt glad, and, if he was being honest, he also felt proud and possessive, knowing that with only his cock inside of Yukito he was bringing him so close to the edge already. He had never been so turned on.

He grabbed Yukito’s ankles and brought his legs around his own waist, encouraging him to wrap them around his body to bring them even closer together. Yukito, who had been completely lost to Touya taking control of everything, his head thrown back and his mouth agape, took the hint, instinctively hooking his ankles behind Touya’s back, making sure he wouldn’t let him go no matter what. The movement made Touya’s cock slide even deeper, making them both gasp, just before Touya gave Yukito an open mouthed kiss, wet and filthy.

“To-ya” Yukito moaned with a trembling voice once they parted, as Touya started moving his hips again, his pace quickening, and soon he was setting an almost bruising pace, not quite brutal, but hard enough for Yukito to gasp each time their hips met, and for them to make a lewd slapping sound that could have been embarrassing if it weren’t for the joy they were both experiencing.

Yukito started pawing at the slippery skin of Touya’s back and shoulders with desperate fingers, hoping not to scratch him or hurt him unknowingly, because he felt so lost, he wasn’t even aware of what he was feeling outside the electric sensation that had overtook his lower body and the slightly painful bouncing of his hard cock against his belly, which was begging to be touched. He was breathing hard and making so much noise, but he didn’t care, there was nobody else around, not even Yue, it was only him and Touya pleasing each other, loving each other.

Touya sat up, unwrapping Yukito’s jelly-like legs from his waist, and, with a hand behind each knee, pushing them back slowly, keeping Yukito spread open so he could see the way his cock was sliding in and out of his beautiful body; it was hypnotizing, the way Yukito’s entrance stretched to accommodate him, the way it was dripping lube, making a mess of the sheets underneath. Meanwhile, Yukito resisted the urge to touch his neglected cock, which had acquired a reddish color and was leaking so much, and he opted to stretch his arms over his head and hold onto the headboard, giving Touya a magnificent view of his body, his kiss-bitten nipples, his slight abdominal muscles, the pale trail of hair that ended in a soft nest of white curls over the which his poor dick rested untouched. Touya was in awe.

Touya’s cock twitched inside of Yukito, leaking precome, and he growled “You’re so fucking beautiful” as he pushed Yukito’s legs further back, thighs pressing against the mattress. It was almost painful, almost, but it made Yukito feel strangely satisfied, pleased to be pushed to his limits, feeling used and enjoying it. He couldn’t suppress a sob, and he immediately regretted it when he felt Touya slowing down and saw him opening his mouth to ask if he was okay.

“I’m fine, it feels so good, ah, don’t stop” he managed in an oddly high tone of voice, and Touya leaned forward (and this time Yukito did feel a bit of pain at the strain on his already exerted muscles) and kissed him messily again, an awkward position for a kiss, but it was perfect. He then slowly started to regain his rhythm, with deep and slow strokes, while he looked Yukito in the eyes to make sure that he was still enjoying it, and their faces were so close that Touya’s fringe tickled Yukito’s nose and forehead, so he brushed it back with his fingers while Touya picked up his pace, his hands holding Yukito’s legs wide open.

Touya realized that it would be easier to throw Yukito’s legs over his own shoulders to keep him spread open, and so he did, not without asking “Is this alright?” to which Yukito simply threw his arms around as much of Touya’s neck as he could reach in that position and nodded strongly, wiggling his hips slightly, silently asking him to keep moving, oh, please don’t stop moving, and it was such a filthy sight, Yukito begging to be taken like this, surrendering completely to the pleasure that Touya was giving him.

Yukito had closed his eyes at some point, eyelids fluttering against his will, because he felt drowsy with pleasure, each deep thrust of Touya’s hips striking that sensitive nub inside him, driving him crazy with need. Soon he was unable to stop himself from moaning, loud and dirty, each time Touya’s balls slapped against his ass, the backs of his knees soaked with sweat and slippery against Touya’s chest and shoulders, his toes curling in delight, his hips dancing to the rhythm set by Touya’s hips.

Suddenly, something felt different; it took Yukito a moment to figure it out, but somehow he was certain that Touya was about to come, so he opened his eyes to see him. His thrusts had become erratic, faster, and he was groaning and didn’t seem to be able to keep his eyes open for long, just like Yukito. But he made an effort not to close his eyes again, not even to blink, not wanting to miss the way Touya’s torso hunched forward, sweaty and trembling, and his gorgeous, strained face when he exclaimed “Yuki, I want to come, I’m going to come, do you want me to pull out?” He asked it like he needed an answer immediately, not sure that he would be coherent for much longer. 

It didn’t matter, Yukito thought, since he was wearing a condom. But still, he said “No. Inside me, do it, it’s okay. I want to feel you.” And he did, he wanted it so badly. He threaded his fingers in Touya’s hair, holding him and looking right into his eyes while purposely tightening his inner walls, intending to give Touya more stimulation but making himself cry out too in the process. Touya, on his part, felt like he was dying. Yukito was killing him, with his softness and his warmth and his smell and his sounds. He accelerated his thrusts, pushing and pushing until Yukito was practically bent in two, his knees almost touching his shoulders, and it hurt, Touya knew it must hurt him, but he looked Touya in the eyes and said “Yeah, like that, keep going” so Touya knew it wasn’t too much, so he didn’t stop, so he let himself go and feel and moan as much as he pleased, the headboard furiously hitting the wall and the bed creaking.

Touya came inside him with a growl, shaking from head to toe and with his eyes closed even though he didn’t want to, he wanted to look at Yukito’s face, the hunger in his blown out pupils, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t. Yukito was looking at him the whole time, though, savoring every second of it, every moment, and it was so much, he wanted to have all of it, all of Touya. He caressed Touya’s hair, his ears, peppering kisses all over his face and throwing praise at him and whispering sweet nothings until he came down from his orgasm, until his breathing evened and he was no longer trembling.

After he finished, Touya leaned forward, breathing softly, and he realized that Yukito’s body was still tense, waiting for release, his cock laying painfully hard and red against the soft white curls at his groin and dripping profusely over his belly and into his navel. Touya pulled out slowly, but as careful as he was, it was still rather uncomfortable, and it left Yukito feeling cold and empty, although now he could finally stretch his legs out. Touya got rid of the condom and then returned his attention to Yukito. He was sprawled with his legs open, his body wet with sweat and lube and precome, and the sight almost made him harden again, want to lick Yukito’s body clean. Maybe next time. Or in fifteen minutes, if Yukito was up for it.

Touya made up his mind then, and next thing Yukito knew, Touya was stroking his cock again while pushing three slick fingers inside of him, fucking him in earnest and making him scream and arch his back all over again. Yukito heard a distant voice echoing “Please, oh, please”, and it took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize it was himself who was begging so shamelessly and desperately for release, rolling his hips against Touya’s hands, pushing down onto his left hand and up onto his right hand, trying to take his fingers even deeper. Soon it became too much and he felt a familiar burst of energy coiling inside his belly and radiating towards his hips, all the way to his curled toes, and bursting out of every cell in his body alongside a loud cry, his fingers and toes curling in ecstasy against the bed sheets.

He felt like he was floating for a long while, and when he finally landed, he did so slowly, feathery, with Touya helping him get safely down to earth.

When he opened his eyes, Touya was looking at him with such an openly adoring expression that he was afraid it had all just been a dream. But then he felt Touya’s warm hand resting against his belly, grounding him, and he sat up without thinking, kissing Touya with all his might, all that his heart had to give, and Touya made a surprised noise that would’ve been funny in different circumstances, right before hugging Yukito’s waist and pulling him against him once more, until Yukito was practically sitting on his lap and kissing him like it was the end of the world.

They broke apart laughing, overjoyed, holding each other. A moment later they were laying down, naked and warm and wet and still refusing to be separated. Yukito rested his head on Touya’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. They were both exhausted, and all hopes for another round died down as they closed their eyes and the room became quiet.

“We’re sticky and the sheets are a mess” Yukito said after a few minutes, his voice sleepy and loud in the quiet of the room; he had to keep talking, lest they both fell asleep and woke up an hour later, cold and uncomfortable. “Let me go get a wet cloth and some towels.” But as he made to get up, Touya threw his arms around him, holding him tight and muttering “nh, no, don’t go”, still with his eyes closed. Yukito laughed and kissed his sweaty forehead. “It’ll only take a minute, and then we can do all those disgusting, sentimental things that you claim to hate, like cuddling and talking about our feelings.” Touya let out a groan at that, scrunching his face in a false expression of distaste, and finally let him go. 

Turns out that trying to walk on two feet after having been bent in half for ten minutes could feel like knives stabbing your hips and legs. His calves were also cramped and he hadn’t even noticed. He tried not to make a sound as to not disturb Touya, whom Yukito had never seen so relaxed in all the years they knew each other. But once he got to the bathroom, he actually whimpered out loud, making a silly little dance to help his pained legs get some circulation. He looked himself in the mirror. He was a mess, an absolute disaster. He smiled, feeling a strange sense of pride at the thought that it was Touya who made such a mess of him.

After Yukito collected some clean towels, two clean pillow cases and a bunch of wet cloths, Touya was surprisingly docile, and he let himself be pampered and taken care of, which threatened to become the actual best part of the whole evening. He let Yukito dress him with his discarded pajamas again, and didn’t resist when Yukito gently pushed him to his side so he could slide behind him and spoon him, and he didn’t even complain when Yukito called him lovely and kissed the back of his neck and wished him sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like another part about their first time with Touya bottoming, you can tell me in the comments and it might happen!


End file.
